


Faux Fight

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Day 6 of my NSFW WeekShe was used to it, the sly smile he’d get around females, the way his eyes light up at the sight of an attractive person - she was, ultimately, used to it. And yet, it still carried some hurt to it. It was exasperating to see Lance flirt when he belonged to her! And though that sounded ridiculously creepy, it was true. Lance was her boyfriend, she had a right to get angry when he flirted! Right!?And thus, the fight begun





	Faux Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pidgance, like a lot - but it is my first time writing it!! I hope I didn't do badly.

Pidge hated her boyfriend.

 

Okay, she didn’t hate him, that would be completely unhealthy, but there were habits of his - traits of his - that she could do without. One particular trait was being too flirtatious for his own good. She was used to it, the sly smile he’d get around females, the way his eyes light up at the sight of an attractive person - she was, ultimately, used to it. And yet, it still carried some hurt to it. It was exasperating to see Lance flirt when he belonged to her!

 

And though that sounded ridiculously creepy, it was true. Lance was her boyfriend, she had a right to get angry when he flirted! Right!?

 

And thus, the fight begun.

 

It was all one-sided, with Pidge ignoring Lance, but that’s how ninety-nine percent of their fights went. Pidge was an expert in ignoring and Lance hated being ignored, so the non-violent, non-verbal argument worked rather well. That was, of course, until Lance couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Pidge, come on, you know it didn’t mean anything.”

 

She continued to ignore him - Hunk’s curious, if not cautious, look as well. She absorbed herself into working on a console on the castle - she was trying to translate some more things into some english around here, Lance’s whining wasn’t helping.

 

“She didn’t mean anything to me! I talked to her for like, what, two minutes?”

 

But he had oogled her for a lot longer. That burned in Pidge’s mind… even though she knew she was being silly. Lance was Lance, he was being honest here - saying he didn’t mean anything by it. It was habitual of him to act the way he did. And her acting like the jealous girlfriend? Wasn’t cute. But… somehow, she couldn’t stop herself with him. His pouty whining, fretful dark blue eyes, was endearing and made her want to hug herself. He cared, but she couldn’t help but string him along a bit.

 

“Hunk, could you hand me that wire?”

 

Lance whined again, shoulders slumping. Pidge’s eyes flickered to his retreating back - the look of it pitiful and downtrodden.

 

“You shouldn’t tease him like that.”

 

“Who says I’m teasing?”

 

Hunk gave her a look. “You two always do this.”

 

“Do what?” spat Pidge, eyes narrowing while Hunk raised his hands in defense.

 

“You know what. And you know what else? I think Lance does this all on purpose too. We all know how this is going to end, so why don’t you just save some time and follow him.”

 

Pidge’s cheeks heated at the shooing motion Hunk was giving her now. Was it all that transparent? Not that she thought Hunk was right - Lance wasn’t purposively flirting to rile her up… was he? She stewed on that as she left, following after where Lance had gone. When she approached his door, she entered without preamble to find him lounging on his bed, as if he were waiting for her. His eyes flashed.

 

Pidge’s own narrowed. “You are doing this on purpose.”

 

“And you aren’t?” countered Lance, cocking a brow at her. This whole conversation was a reminder of while Pidge may be smarter than Lance, he was more experienced in other things - such as dating - be it from longing or actual practice, Pidge wasn’t sure - but she knew Lance was more informed of the ways than she was.

 

Lance approached her, looking down at her. “I can stop, you know - I just like seeing you get so ruffled and pissed, it’s cute.”

 

“You think I’m cute when I’m angry?” scowled Pidge, her eyes flattening.

 

“It’s a compliment! Jeez.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes before reaching up and tugging on his collar. “You can make up for your idiocy by kissing me.”

 

Their lips sealed together and Lance hummed against her lips. Pidge reached up and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, feeling him shiver against her. She loved that reaction out of him, his whole body reacting to hers in a favorable way.

 

Very favorable.

 

Pidge’s body heated as she felt him press against her, allowing him to guide her backwards, walking slowly into his room and towards the bed. Hunk’s words replayed in her mind and her blush felt molten hot. She broke the kiss.

 

“Do you think the others know?”

 

“Babe, I’m pretty sure they know we’re dating.”

 

“I mean the sex! Do you think they know we are having sex?”

 

Pidge sat down, looking up at Lance with a questioning look. Lance worked at his mouth before shrugging.

 

“Maybe? I just hope your brother doesn’t know.”

 

Pidge smirked as Lance shivered. “You scared of my brother?”

 

“Normally I’d say no, but have you seen your brother lately? He’s a force to be reckoned with - a lot like someone else I know.”

 

Pidge chuckled, the laugh tapering off into a soft sigh as Lance kissed her, pushing her down onto his bed, joining her on it. Pidge couldn’t stop the rush of excitement that pulsated through her at the feel of Lance’s form over hers - his lanky body stretched on hers, his weight pleasantly heavy against her frame. She loved the feel of him against her. She brought her hands up again, wrapping her arms around his neck as their kiss grew heated, hot breath mingling, lips electric and sending jolts of pleasure through them.

 

Pidge broke the kiss, licking her lower lip as she removed one arm from her hold and reached down, palming him through his pants. Lance hissed. He flushed, giving her an incredulous look while she smirked at him. He ought to be used to this - her forwardness with him. She put pressure on her hand, pressing slightly before rubbing once, twice, and then Lance’s hips were lifting up as he whined.

 

“Let me take my jeans off, baby!”

 

Pidge nodded in agreement, discarding her own clothes as well.

 

“Wait, wait!” said Lance, a little too eagerly. “I want to do this part.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes but consented. She wasn’t sure what it was about her bra that he liked to remove, but there was something he loved. Maybe it was the way he caressed her arms as he moved closer to her, the way he leaned over to kiss at her shoulders as he removed each strap, the way his breath ghosted over her neck as that precarious ‘click’ of her bra coming undone sounded through the room. It was a turn on for Lance, that much was very obvious. It was… cute, she guessed, but awfully silly.

 

“You’re a goober.”

 

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “But I’m your goober.”

 

Pidge shimmed out of her panties, making Lance squeak out a very unmasculine strangled noise, but he didn’t avert his gaze, if anything, it intensified. His eyes gazed at her pussy, eying it and making Pidge want to squirm.

 

“Are you just going to look at it or-?”

 

“No, I mean, I could! You have a very nice… I mean… what do you want me to do?” asked Lance, voice hoarse and nervous, but also a little reverent sounding. It made her core pulse.

 

Pidge flushed as many ideas came to mind, things she didn’t want to voice, dirty things that made her want to clench her thighs shut and blush,but she didn’t - not with Lance looking at her like that, open and waiting for instruction. Lance always made her feel confident - always made her feel like she was the one with all the cards in hand, and perhaps she was - but if there was one thing Pidge had learned about Lance, it was that luck was usually on his side.

 

And if she were the one dealing the cards, then there was a high chance that Lance would get lucky.

 

“There is something we haven’t done yet, that I’d like to try.”

 

Lance’s brows seemed to scrunch up and Pidge could read him like a book - he was probably cataloguing every indecent thing they’ve done and honestly? They have done a lot - from penetration to oral, to handjobs to intercrural, they’d experienced many things. Something seemed to click in Lance’s mind and he squinted at her before a soft look filled his face.

 

“I don’t want to be a party pooper, Pidge, but I think they are a little small for that.”

 

Pidge blinked, confused at first, but then she noticed his line of sight, zeroing in on her naked chest. Anger pulsed through her - she may be small breasted, but she loved her tits! And she knew for a fact that Lance loved them too! He could fondle her breasts for hours. But now wasn’t the time. She swat at him.

 

“Not that! I want to be on top.”

 

Lance rubbed at the now sore spot on the back of his head, brow cocking, both raising when Pidge began to crawl onto his lap, shoving him backward.

 

It was surprising they hadn’t done this position yet. But despite the amount of sexual encounters they had, missionary had always been their forte, sure they had experienced other positions - on their sides a couple of times, once on her hands and knees, even once with Lance holding her up against a wall - but never with her straddling him. Why had they waited this long for this position? Looking down at him now, Pidge felt a confident surge of sexual desire. She grinned at him.

 

“Think of this as your punishment.”

 

Lance groaned, eyes sliding shut as Pidge took his cock in her hand. “Maybe I need to misbehave more often.”

 

“I’d tie you up and gag you for that, but you’d like it too much.”

 

And with that, Pidge sank down, her pussy enveloping Lance’s cock in tight heat. She licked her lips, concentrating on the feel of it, sinking down a little more, her wetness helping suck him in deep. Lance moaned, hips lifting ever so slightly - helping her sheath him completely.

 

Pidge released a shuddered breath, eyes opening to look down at Lance. Her body stilled at the sight - his cheeks were red, eyes glassy, and lip puckered. It was different looking at this angle. Sure, she had seen him like this before - this was a familiar sex look for Lance, but from this angle? It was different in an unexplainable way - Lance looked so vulnerable and so in love with her that it squeezed her chest and made her pussy clench.

 

“Pidge.”

 

That wrecked voice spurred her on and she began to move, hips lifting and falling, rolling with and against Lance’s, their bodies moving in time to a rhythm only they knew and felt. Sweat was matting her bangs to her forehead as her muscles rippled with each thrust. Her fingers flexing against Lance’s chest. She felt him move harder, faster, within her and she knew they were waltzing toward the last dance. Her chest heaved and she felt a hand fall on one of her breasts. Lance squeezed it, rolling his thumb over a dusky pink nipple and the other hand grasped onto her hip, fingers flexing on her skin.

 

“L-Lance, I’m…”

 

“Come on babe, come for me.”

 

Pidge’s sighs became soft little gasps, turning into small ‘o’s of pleasure as her body began to convulse and soon enough - she stilled, legs opening wider as she rode out her pleasure, pleasing herself with Lance, who moaned at the clench of her pussy.

 

Pidge fell forward, Lance’s dick slipping out of her wetness. She sleepily reached down to grasp him and he stopped her.

 

“Don’t you want to come?”

 

“Well, yeah, but-”

 

Pidge placed a finger on his lips. “No buts, just let me do this for you, okay?”

 

Lance shut up and Pidge beamed at him.

 

Relationships, after all, were all about give and take - and all the fights they took away from each other would eventually give way to such wonderful make up like this.. And as Pidge stroked Lance’s wet cock, feeling it begin to convulse, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
